fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Sakura (Fates) Summoned * "I'm a princess from the Kingdom of Hoshido. But, please, call me Sakura. I'm delighted to help you!" Home * "I'm pretty fond of sweets. If you see any sweetshops around, please, let me know right away!" * "Are you checking on the others? So was I. It's important to make sure everyone's doing all right." * "Do none of you members of the Order of Heroes use staves to support others in battle? I'll double my efforts!" * "Sorry, I was just practicing. I really want to be as useful as all my older siblings are in battle." * "My retainers are Hana and Subaki, both equally strong and reliable. Th-they're almost too good for me!" * "Why, hello! I come with greetings from Friend" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh! Thank you so very much for checking up on me, Kiran. I'm doing well, but may I tell you something? When I first got here, I wasn't sure how to act around you. They call you a Great Hero, so I thought I should respect such a great person by keeping my distance. But then I got to know you. You're so kind and put everyone at ease—most of all, me. It's almost like you've become a part of my family. I mean, here we are now, simply chatting. S-so now...I have s-something to ask you. Would you consider thinking of m-me... as a friend? What? You already do? Why, that's wonderful! I am so glad you summoned me into your life. I promise to help you any way that I can...friend!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I hope to grow every bit as strong as my siblings!" * "Please, take care!" * "I'm still finding my voice...But I like speaking with you!" * *giggles* * "I'll do my best for you!" * "This realm is so beautiful, much like my homeland Hoshido." Map * "Yes?" * "As you wish." * "L-let's go!" Level up * "Now I can really do my part!" (5-6 stats up) * "That was nice! Every bit helps!" (3-4 stats up) * "Oh my! I just need to try harder." (1-2 stats up) * "You've made me stronger? Thank you so much!" (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Please, take care!" (healing) * "I'll do my best for you!" (healing) * "It's all me!" * "Don't come any closer!" * "Excuse me!" * "Sorry about this!" Defeat * "Don't be sad.." Sakura (Trick or Defeat) Summoned *"My name is Sakura. I'm a princess of Hoshido. I'm d-dressed as a cat spirit called a nekomata. How do I look?" Home *"Um... W-would you like to try on my cat ears? A kitty-cat summoner would be...pretty cute, I think!" *"The Nohrian festival in the Outrealms was a lot of fun. We had a sleepover, and I got to spend time with Elise!" *"Dressed like this, I... I can't really use my staff. But if you need healing, please ask. I can still help a little." *"The harvest festival we hold in Hoshido doesn't involve dressing up. It's still a lot of fun, though. Why don't you come and visit next time?" *"Legends say that nekomata can bring people back from the dead... If I had that power... I'd... I'd..." *"If you don't g-give me candy, I'll play a trick on you! But...that would be kind of mean. I'm sorry! I'll just say hello!" (Greeting from friend) *"Meow! Hee hee. What do you think? I've gotten used to wearing this costume. This isn't the only Hoshidan spirit... There are stories of ones with long necks, ones in willow trees... There's one that really frightens me. It's the ghost that appears in the royal castle... It stands at the end of dark hallways and sings in a sobbing voice! It's one of the seven wonders of the castle. Why are you making that face? Are you scared? I'm so sorry! But don't worry! As long as I'm here with you, you have nothing to fear. I'll protect you. I promise." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Um, let's see.... Give me a treat or...I'll play a trick on you?" *"I'm dressed as a Hoshidan cat spirit that we call a nekomata." *"Ahem. Meow. Do you think that would pass as cat?" *"Please don't scratch me behind the ears. It is just a costume, you know." *"I am fond of the harvest festival. So much candy, you see." *"Being dressed as a cat spirit... I don't think I'd be scared by ghost stories or dark rooms. At least, I hope not." *"Ha! Look what the cat dragged in... A rice-dumpling treat for us to share!" Map *"All right." *"Candy..." *"Not scared." Level Up *"I feel like I could play an amazing trick on somebody!" (5-6 stats up) *"Even if you d-don't give me any candy...I'll still do my best!" (3-4 stats up) *"Aw... Maybe I should take off this costume and behave seriously." (1-2 stats up) *"Oh! I-I promise to become a stronger nekomata for you!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Trick! Or...treat." *"I'll haunt you!" *"Time for your trick!" *"It's all meow!" Defeat *"Curse you." Sakura (Hostile Springs) Summoned * "I'm Princess Sakura of Hoshido. I had just found a hidden hot spring when I was summoned here! Oh, b-but, I'm glad to be here... And it's good to meet you!" Home * "Hot springs warm you up from your head to the tips of your toes. And they're good for injuries, too!" * "I'm pretty good at finding hot springs back in Hoshido, you know. I know quite a few hidden gems!" * "Soaking in a hot spring is good for both body and soul. I'm never happier than after a good soak!" * "If you d-don't mind the suggestion, how about everyone in the Order visits a hot spring sometime soon?" * "Hmm, it looks like I'm out of fresh towels... I'll need to ask Hana to bring me some." * "Did you know there's a hot spring right near your castle? Oh, this is from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Ahh... What a relaxing soak... I'm completely warm, from the inside out! I'm so glad there are hot springs here. Relaxing in a hot spring was one of the few comforts I could enjoy while Hoshido was at war. Through my studies as a healer, I learned they're actually very effective at treating injuries. And I don't just mean physical injuries. A good soak can heal your soul, too. W-well, that's how I look at it, anyway... I always feel like I can give each day my very best as long as I know a hot spring is waiting at the end of it. So you be sure to take some time for yourself and have a good soak, too, OK?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Let's warm up!" * "All toasty." * "I apologize for my, um...lack of p-proper battle attire..." * "Huh? I'm so sleepy... I think I was in the water too long." * "We have many hot springs in Hoshido." * "There's nothing better than soaking in a hot spring. It warms your body from head to toe!" * "Want to join me at the foot baths?" Map * "Ah? Oh!" * "What should I do?" * "I can change later." Level Up * "How wonderful! This is all thanks to the hot spring, I'm sure!" (5-6 stats up) * "I think I've earned myself another dip in the hot spring after this!" (3-4 stats up) * "Oh no, my towel got wet!" (1-2 stats up) * "I feel so toasty right now! I can keep going!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This'll warm you right up." * "Ah, refreshing!" * "N-no peeking!" * "Hidden Hot Spring Blast!" Defeat * "I'm...going back in..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes